


Summer Song

by jazzypizzaz



Category: Glee
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, First Time, Romantic Fluff, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzypizzaz/pseuds/jazzypizzaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Tina’s first time-- sappy, flowery sex set to music.  "He can feel her pulse still rapid, and he’s not sure whether they have separate hearts or happen to share the one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Song

It’s a rare night when for once the summer doesn’t beat down on their necks, when for once the air isn’t heavy with moisture and the mosquitoes don’t nip at their ears as soon as the sun sets.  

For once it’s been a rare summer night after he and Tina were able to spend the whole day together without any friends dragging them to the mall or to play video games, without any responsibilities or cares in the world and without having to corral tech-obsessed toddlers into maybe trying to sing-a-long.

It’s a rare summer night, when they haven’t even seen his mom since morning.

(She took them earlier to the Asian Foods Market on 7th street to get snacks for the picnic, but that was unavoidable.  She was the one paying after all; counselling looks good on college applications, but it’s volunteer work at the camp.)

The air is still and calm, the world has slowed so that time doesn’t exist, and the only point of motion is where Mike and Tina sit on the porch, watching the fireflies.  

It’s that perfect temperature where Mike’s not sure where his skin stops and the air begins.  

His arm is draped softly around Tina’s shoulders, their skin sunkissed-warm from the day in the park, and he’s not entirely sure where he ends and she begins.

There has been laughter and love and tender moments— a picnic with his mother’s Szechuan chicken salad and sweet red bean rice balls and spring rolls, and not a single chicken foot.  Now, it’s the end of a perfect day together, and, as often happens when they are with each other, the moment is still like a lake in early morning.  It’s filled with a silence that’s not so much a void— not a vacuum waiting for a response, an awkward emptiness waiting for chatter Mike doesn’t know how to provide— but is instead like the glass surface of a pond when the frogs are all asleep and fishermen aren’t yet cutting through the still with their oars.  

It’s comfortable, quiet and unassuming, yet ripe with potential.  Mike isn’t sure if this is the ending to a day of activity or the beginning of something yet to come.

Tina hums pensively, breaking for a moment the amicable silence that surrounds them in their little bubble of contentment.  He turns his head, directing his attention to attempt to discern her thoughts.  He gazes at her profile— silhouetted softly by the glow of streetlights— trying to read communication from the upturned quirk of her lips and the thoughtful squint of her brow.

She turns to him, a small smile on her face like she knows a secret he doesn’t.

"Your mom mentioned she was visiting your father at that conference in Columbus tonight, right?"

He holds her gaze, lifting an eyebrow skyward.

"She’ll be gone all night, I mean?  And your sister’s sleeping over at her friend’s house?"

He nods slightly with a tilt of his head.

Her smile takes on a mischievous inclination, and she sighs pleasedly.  

"Thank you for today, Mike, everything was so perfect," she says in a tone that belies she has recited this conversation in her head before.  She glances out at the night for a few long moments, as if considering something before turning back to where Mike’s face has remained fixed on hers attentively.  "You know… We’ve been going out for a year now, and every day with you just seems more perfect that the last.  It’s just… It’s like when you dance— you hardly ever say what you’re feeling and what’s going on inside your head is often a mystery to me— but when it’s just you spinning through space, defying physics with your nimble feet and killer abs… When you dance, I know exactly who you are.”

He quirks his lips up in a slight smile, glances off to the side in a brief moment of shyness, then affixes his gaze back on Tina.

“I just… And I love you, of course.  I know you love me, and you’ve said as much in words.  When we’re together, it’s in the way your body leans towards mine, the way your hand cups my cheek when we kiss, the way you look at me… but…”

Mike is searching her face as she speaks, trying not to miss the smallest movement, and when she trails off at the end, he gently brushes a strand of hair— dyed canary-yellow for the summer— off her face before tucking it behind her ear.  His movements are slow and deliberate, not wishing to interrupt but rather to encourage her train of thought.

She stares directly into his eyes, with a look far too hot for such a temperate night.

“I want to dance with you.  I want your body to move with mine.  I want to know how you love me in your language.”

Mike’s eyes widen, then dart about across her face as he tries to make sure he understands correctly.  

At long last, after holding careful eye contact burning gaze for a few slow moments, he gulps and nods.

She surges towards him, drawing him into a long, passionate kiss.  It’s slow and deep, starting as a gentle ripple that builds, gradually gaining in intensity, until it’s like rolling waves undulating onto the shore, breaking the calm.

———

They start making love slowly and quietly, but it rapidly increases in fervor:

Tina savors each of Mike’s subtle, graceful movements, noting the way he rolls beneath her— his muscles undulating and the firmness of his abs beneath her soft belly.  It’s dancing and lightness and each thrust feels every bit as intentional as one of his spins on the stage.  She drinks in the awe and quiet intense attention in his eyes, knowing in her heart the unspoken love that he has fixed upon her.  Sex with Mike is him dancing for her and her alone, an intimate wordless communication flowing between them.

Mike listens raptly to each of her soft gasps and winding moans, savoring the sounds as the melody of her love for him.  He notes when a touch attracts a particularly delicious lyrical whine and adjusts his body to draw out her song.  Sex with Tina is like interacting with a song she’s singing just for him, a music of the love they are creating between them— their own little world hanging in the notes of Tina’s rhapsodic alto voice.  
  
They build love between their sticky bodies, the pleasure sparking hot and shooting through Mike’s nerves and he realizes she’s singing his name, arias of emotion, just for him, and he needs her to know he feels it too and his body is saying it his body is screaming it, but he needs to cement it in sound to match her song it builds and builds towards a summit a peak of hot blood and fiery arousal and—

“Tina, I love— ah!”

In the short span of a glorious twenty seconds it’s over all too quickly.

——-

Mike’s body is his instrument.

His body is his voice.

His body is his heart on his sleeve, the conduit between his self and the outer world, where too often he exists only in his head while life goes on around him.

_So who the hell is he if he can’t control his body?_

With a touch of manic anxiety— all the expectation surrounding this moment and now it’s over and what if he wasn’t good enough for Tina this is not what she wanted from this evening, from him— he opens his screwed shut eyes and flits his gaze over to catch her scrutiny.

“I didn’t—”

“At least you didn’t scream out Bieste!”  

He panics for a moment until he notices she’s wearing a slight smirk, and her eyes are crinkled softly in jest.

“I love you too.”

He smiles slowly, blushes and ducks his head, then tenderly kisses her cheek.  Tina’s head lays down to rest lightly on his shoulder.

He can feel her pulse still rapid, and he’s not sure whether they have separate hearts or happen to share the one.

——-

(Several minutes later, she guides his hand to her wetness below, and he learns just how powerful Tina’s vocal instrument can be.  Their second time lasts slightly longer and leaves them with each other’s names on their lips an ode to the dance they share.)


End file.
